(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton gins, and more particularly to a suction pipe system for moving seed cotton into the cotton gin.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For many years, it has been customary at cotton gins to move the cotton from trailers or wagons by a suction into the gin. Originally these suctions included a depending pick-up pipe, which were supported by a suction head which permitted the pick-up pipe to be swiveled or pivoted in any direction so that the bottom of the pick-up pipe could be moved around the surface of the load of seed cotton.
As the loads of cotton grew longer, it was deemed necessary or desirable to move the suction head along the length of the load of cotton. One method of accomplishing this, is to suspend the suction head by a carriage from a beam. The suction head is connected to the stationary pipe at the gin by an elevated, horizontal, pivot pipe. I.e. the pivot pipe pivoted at a point, and oscillated back and forth as the carriage moves back and forth along the beam. The pivot point of the pivot pipe is to one side of the elevated beam which supports the carriage carrying the suction head.
SIPE ET AL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,742 shows such a system. Also SIPE illustrates that often it is necessary or desirable to have two loads of cotton extending side by side. SIPE solves the problem by having a dual suction system, I.e. having one beam and pivot pipe with a depending pick-up pipe permanently mounted over the position of one load of cotton and a second beam with a suction head, pivot pipe and pick-up pipe mounted over the location of the second load of seed cotton.